The present invention relates to microfabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to structures and fabrication methods of metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors.
Current MIM capacitors are limited in size because they typically include two metal plates with an insulator between the plates. In such a configuration, the plates must have a significant surface area to achieve desired capacitances. One solution for this has been to develop a MIM capacitor oriented transversely to a surface of surrounding substrate, such as an insulated through-silicon-via (TSV) type MIM. However, the via configuration imposes limits on efficiency and capacitance for a given configuration.